


Flex on Incest

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I don’t even go here, I wrote this for me and also with absolutely no effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Incest is nasty and bad, so I’m gonna thrown myself into this world I don’t even care about just so I can steal Helaena.This is literally just absolute crack don’t take it seriously.





	Flex on Incest

Finnegan didn’t give many fucks about the world of A Song Of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones or whatever the fuck you wanna call it.

But! He did watch the Dance of Dragons history retelling and decided that Helaena Targaryen Deserved Better than a shitty marriage to her brother (who was a hoe).

Like, seriously she deserved better than being used as a pawn by her own mother to get her son on the throne, and her kids deserved better, too.

Seriously she didn’t do anything wrong.

So it was time.

As a shitty fanfic writer, Finnegan would insert himself into that fucked up little world full of incest, underaged shit, and murder, so he could steal Aegon II’s sister-wife.

Partially because of the reasons listed above, but also because Helaena looked cute.

Mostly because incest and marrying your daughter to her brother when she was like 13 is very fucked up.

So, here we have some made-up house shit:

Finnegan of House Drakkon, first of his name, is the heir to House Drakkon, which also has dragon blood and dragons, but unlike the Targaryens, they don’t fuck their relatives, so they’re way better.

Their house rules some continent that doesn’t actually exist in the actual world of asoiaf/got, but House Drakkon doesn’t exist either, so who really gives a shit?

They’re big, they’re powerful, and they have dragons that are way cooler than the ones in Westeros because these dragons can talk, have magic, can breathe more than fire depending on which dragon, and have four legs and two wings.

Finnegan rides Aoifin the Pale King, which is this huge white dragon with silver eyes who likes to read but needs reading glasses and he kind of looks more birdlike but is still somehow able to talk.

ANYWAYS.

Finnegan rides off to Kingslanding before Helaena gets married off to her brother and he totally wows the king with how cool he is.

And this pisses the queen off because he convinces the king to let him marry Helaena when she turns 18 if she wants to marry him, and also gives him permission to court her properly, and she’s nasty and wants Heleana to marry her own brother.

Just because she wants to prove he’s either just as Targaryen or more Targaryen than the current heiress? Whatever.

WHAT MATTERS, is that Helaena gets totally wooed and falls in love with Finnegan because Finnegan actually respects women and treats her nicely, so when she turns 18 they get married.

And then their wedding sex is amazing because Finnegan knows how to treat a lady and eats her pussy out like she DESERVES.

And because this is fiction and anything is possible, Finnegan has a functional dick and balls and can actually get his cute wife pregnant.

And she has Jaehaerys and Jaehaera, but Jaehaerys doesn’t have 12 toes and 11 fingers this time because he isn’t fucking inbred, and then they have Maelor but there isn’t as much of an age gap between him and the twins because Finnegan is a Good Husband.

And they also have more kids and they never have to worry about them being murdered or torn to pieces by crazy mobs because Finnegan and Helaena fly off to his fictional continent where he rules, and that’s where their kids are while everyone in Westeros is collectively losing their minds over succession.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
